Touch Me
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Bobby/Dean/Sam!Dean has pissed off a witch again and this time, the curse carries unknown and permanent consequences for Bobby and Sam. He may deal with lust well, but can they when his touch curses them,too? Bobby has sex with boys!
1. Lust Spreads To Everyone

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest lots of PWP at times, sorry . Lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

Plot: The boys have pissed off another witch and one can't help but think that Dean may have gone too far with this little curse.

Between seducing his loved ones and the being cursed with a Lust/Love spell that is spread by touch, his life has gotten very complicated. Here's hoping he handles it appropriately.

With lots of sex, of course.

And maybe one has to wonder, was that even a witch or was she something else entirely?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The witch was doing a spell. They could feel it.

She turns to see them and tells them to leave her before it's too late.

They know better, she's a witch. It's already too late.

She throws something at them and chants quickly, Sam tries to pull Dean away but it hits him anyway. Sam resolves to find some kind of hex repellent at the next magic shop they find. His brother attracts this shit way too much! She flees and they can't find her.

Now they have to try to figure out what spell it was and fix it. So they called Bobby and he said he'd look into it. Said to call if there are any developments. They promise, it may be nothing. None of them believe it but, hey, it makes them feel better.

It doesn't take long to find out what spell it was.

It figures it would be _that _one. Knowing Dean, it would have had to be _that_ one.

Sam wakes up to lips on his and on his neck, he arches his neck to give them access.

He is tied to the bed.

Dean.

Dean has tied him to the bed.

Uh oh.

"Dean, stop this." Sam says but feels weird. Had since Dean touched him actually. Desire thrums in his veins with every touch of Dean's lips now. "Dean…so good…" Sam loses all thought as Dean sucks his dick now, Sam arching into it, hips lifting to meet that hot mouth of his.

Part of his brain screams this should stop but a larger part pulls out its version of Samuel's Colt and shoots it, shutting it up forever. Sam cums in Dean's mouth, moaning and trying to breathe as the orgasm rips through him, taking his control away entirely.

Dean unties Sam now and then works Sam open, pushes him past the pain and burning, and thrusts in when Sam's pleasure kicks in, lust and love making him writhe already. Dean pushes in, takes his time making it good for him and then takes him harder. Sam grabs at his brother now, hands going for his hips, clawing at them, marking those sexy hard thighs, Sam thinks lustfully. They cum together and shouting each other's names.

Then Sam flips them, sucking and making Dean cum for him, then working Dean open and making love to him too. Love and lust filling them both again and again, claiming each other all night, cumming into and onto each other. Soon Sam collapses spent beside him.

"I Love you, Dean." Sam says.

"I love you, too, Sammy." Dean says, "You're mine now, only mine. I'm yours."

"You're mine." Sam says happily. So in love with Dean now.

Not missing what the spell has taken away.

They drive to Bobby's the next day.

Sam goes to their room to rest, Dean fucked him senseless several times on the way here. So much so he is happily sore and so full of cum he should be leaking it, but isn't. He goes up and showers, then rests, happily claimed and spent.

Dean is _still _hard. And he needs _more_.

Bobby sits at his desk, not paying him too close attention.

His biggest mistake.

Dean undresses rapidly, straddling the man's lap. Undoing his pants.

Bobby nearly jumps out of the chair in shock.

Dean touches him, trying to make him stay.

Lust spreads to Bobby, love, too. _Not the fatherly kind, either_.

Bobby watches as Dean now kneels in front of him, working him freer of his pants. His hands going to Bobby's dick now. Bobby moans softly as Dean sucks his dick now, hands going to his hair. "Fuck, Dean. So good…suck my dick…wow…mmmm…yeah!" Bobby moans and cums hard in Dean's mouth, Dean taking every drop with a smile. "Fuck me, Bobby." Dean whispers in his ear and Bobby moans again, wanting to do just that. Dean strokes him to hardness again, moving his pants down more, tugging his shirt off. Soon they are both naked and Dean straddles him, sheathing him inside his ass now. He rides Bobby now, holding onto the edge of the desk as he rocks his hips back onto the man, using it for leverage and fucking him harder as the spell pulls him apart with lust and love more intensely this time.

Soon Bobby is crying out in pleasure with him, and they cum together, orgasms fueled by the spell becoming mind-blowing and thought erasing as they pour out of them and into and onto each other, over and over. Bobby sees Dean is still hard though, so big and gorgeous there. He gets down on his knees. Dean takes the chair, eyes glowing with lust.

Bobby takes his dick into his mouth, and sucks it. He has trouble at first but eventually figures it out, gets it nice and slick for him. He want _that _inside him now.

"Please, Bobby, please…Let me…let me fuck you!" Dean pleads as the need for the man fills him. Bobby stops sucking him now and goes on all fours, offering his ass to him. Dean leans in and holds the cheeks apart, touching the pink flesh there, such a tight hole. He wants to taste the man, make him writhe this way for him before he takes him with his dick. So he lets his tongue work him, circling and thrusting in, Bobby thrusting back onto his tongue and moaning hotly, arching already. Dean fingers him open, and Bobby writhes more now.

Dean thrusts in and fucks him slow, Past the pain and burn, and into the part where he can claim the man for himself, this tight ass as _his_. Now he is going faster and damn doesn't that feel fantastic and such filthy phrases spill from Bobby, Dean cums right then inside him, and keeps fucking him. His dick still hard enough to cut glass.

Sam walks in and sees them, lust flares in his loins again. Bobby writhing and fucking back onto Dean, Dean thrusting in and out of him, both heads back in desire and pleasure. Sam is hard now. So he lines up Dean and pushes in, fucking him now, getting into rhythm with Dean's thrusts into Bobby. So they are all fucking, moving in unison, bodies tightening and cumming.

Unable to stop, they fuck all day, not able to think of anything but this, and how much they want each other.

"Dean, fuck…love this…fuck me please…never…never want you to stop…so huge…fuck!...love You, Dean, love you, baby… cumming…cumming for you!" Bobby said and impaled himself painfully back onto him, screaming his orgasms as they barreled through him and onto his floor, Dean's filled his ass with cum for the tenth time this day, and Sam was close now, too. Dean's orgasms tightening him painfully around him and pulling him with Dean, cumming hard as well.

"Cum…Sammy…cum…please…fuck you feel so huge…stretching me…fuck…own that ass! …own _my_ ass…fuck my…. Never stop…Sam…cumming…cum with me…_please!_" Dean pleaded as Bobby went back to sucking his dick while Sam fucked him roughly. "Bobby, Sammy, _fuck_…you two…fuck…_yeah_!" His head went back and his eyes rolled back now, pleasure taking him over and spirally in him.

"Yes, Dean, baby… so hot fucking him, him sucking that dick of yours… love watching you with him…gonna fill this tight ass again… you own my ass, too…gonna own yours…cumming…gonna cum in you…on you…fuck yeah….such a fine ass…tight…hot ass…gonna cum…gonna…cum…oh!...cumming!" Sam moaned out then screamed as he came, too. Dean pulling him with him as he came into Bobby's mouth, body arching and head back, slave to their love and lust for each other now.

Soon they headed upstairs, showered, kissing and cumming against each other as they washed. Then going to the boys' room and cuddling. Spent and sore, all of them, but satisfied with what they had done.

"Now I get why Dean was so smug about his sex life, bet he _never_ got a single complaint." Bobby said happily spent, looking at Sam, who nodded just as happily. Dean shrugged, gave them that arrogant smirk and grinned. "You are _fantastic_ in bed, _damn,_ boy!"

"Yeah, he is, fuck isn't he _ever!_" Sam sighed sounding thrilled at it, too.

Dean's ego grew three sizes now but so did his heart, he loved these guys, so much. He was happy that he had made them feel this way, just _him,_ he wanted to give them more, _all_ of him, _every_ bit of him, his heart and soul, too.

"So where does this leave us?" Bobby said, "Not meaning to sound like a woman but this feels like it means something more than sex and lust, and even love. Do we only do this sometimes, when urges hit, which will be frequently, never doubt _that_, Guys, but, well, is it only when we have urges, just when you're here, or is it all the time, will there be other men and women for you two, me, too, or is it just…well, just us, no one else? Is this that kind of relationship? Us, permanently together, or just meeting desires, or what?"

"No, Bobby, _never_ with you, not that casual, _never!_ Not with Dean either, never casual. It's love; this thing we have. I, for one, only want you guys, just you. Dean?" Sam asked, knowing it wasn't just lust or desire, but love and more. This felt like the beginning of something more than all of that.

"I'm with Sam on this one, not casual. Don't want anyone but you guys either. Love you so much, heart and soul I'm yours, hope you're mine, too. No one else, not women, not men, just us, just us three to the end of our days. I want this, do you?" Dean asks, meaning every word.

"Yes, Just us, all the time, no one else. I'm only with you guys. Love you with all my heart and soul now, too. Not your father, though I still want to take care of you, though, just now as a lover, a life partner. Will you guys be my…life partners?" Bobby asked, knowing how gay it sounded but that's what he was now apparently, but just for them only. He wanted this.

"Yes, life partners. I want that, too. Just us, no one else, love you guys for all time now, _forever._" Sam agreed and kissed Bobby softly, "Love you so much, baby." Bobby melted inside at the tenderness in his words, the love they conveyed. "Love you, too, Sam."

"Life partners. Yes, that's what I want." Dean said smiling, knowing this meant they were now gay but not really caring what others thought of it, this was theirs, no one else's. They could just kiss his perky white ass for he cared for their feelings about their relationship now. "Love you both."

"I'm you boys too. Life partners, just us three." Bobby agreed and smiled, that arrogant smiled of his. "Love you boys, lovers and more. Still gonna keep you in line, help with hunts."

"And we'll listen, depend on you like always. Just share your bed, too. Be your lovers." Dean promised.

Then they all smiled and cuddled closer, drifting off to sleep.

They would move into Bobby's permanently now, share his bedroom. Bobby's room had the biggest bed, too. It would be their room. It was not spoken but it was the way they wanted it.

And so it would be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam has been missing for almost a week. Both Dean and Bobby have been searching for him for days now, frantic with worry. He had just went out for food and never came back. Dean had immediately called Bobby and they had contacted everyone they knew, just worrying. Must be demons, or any number of baddies they had hunted. This just makes them worry more.

Dean got the call and is relieved and worried at the same time. Sam is at a motel but can't remember what he's been up to the past few days but has blood on him. Not his own. Dean calls Bobby immediately and Bobby drives their way right away, so relieved Sam is okay. The first thing he does is kiss him, a deep and desperate kiss. Dean pulled away, and grabs a beer, pouring some holy water in it, and waits for Bobby.

Dean wants to make love to the man but knows that is not Sam, he doesn't kiss like Sam. He smells like him but isn't. Bobby knocked on the door and Dean hurries to whisper to him what is going on. He shows Bobby the beer and they look at Sam pissed. Dean approaches Sam and forces himself kiss it again, distracting it while Bobby does a devil's trap under the chair by the table. Soon he has seduced the man, actually the demon inside him, to the chair and lets him go, eying it angrily.

"Dean, baby, what are you doing?" Sam asked and both men look at the demon miserably. It sounds so like Sam but they know better.

"Not your baby, you're not Sam." Dean growls and the thing has enough nerve to look hurt by this.

Bobby has seen enough. He tosses Holy Water onto the man and it hisses, smoking.

"If you were Sam, that wouldn't faze you." Bobby growls.

"Hmm…got a point there." Sam says with a most uncharacteristic, definitely feminine grin. Both men cringe, fearing they know exactly who this is.

"Meg." Bobby says and damned if she doesn't grin widely at that.

"Guilty as charged." Meg says using a hand to move down his body. "Bet you wanna know what I've been up to." She said in a sing song voice. They need to know but wish they didn't have to find out this way. So they decide not to.

"Yeah, but not from you, bitch." Dean says and they start the exorcism, and it fails. They look at each other worried, and watch as she breaks the trap.

"Such fine packaging, think I'll keep your lover. He's one hot man. We had fun while we were gone." She smiles, "So many women, so many men. I dirtied your man, Dean. Gonna keep dirtying him, such a nice body I have now."

This causes the men a flash of pain, imagining Sam with others that way but they know it wasn't him, so they are willing to forgive it. However they want to kill her for using his body that way.

"He cried like a bitch while I did those others. Such a girl! Your man is a little whore who cries. Aren't you proud?" She taunts and the men now just want her to stop hurting Sam this way. She is punching Dean now and he is trying to fight back but finds himself fighting not to hurt Sam more. So he stops fighting now, just tries to hold Sam off of him.

Bobby sees the mark and his eyes narrow. Fucking binding mark! He grabs the poker and tosses it into the fireplace, such a posh room Meg chose. Bobby notices this and wishes Sam had thought of it for them, for a special thing, not so some stupid demon can live in style! He grabs Sam's arm and uses the poker to break the mark. She screams and smokes out of Sam now, leaving him gasping and weak. He crawls to Dean and touches his cuts and bloody face.

"So sorry, baby, so sorry. I couldn't stop her, I tried so hard!" Sam pleads. Dean pulls him close and holds him, kisses him softly, even though it hurts to do. Sam rewards him with a smile. Then looks confused.

"What is it, Sam? What's been going on?" Bobby asked and Sam looks upset now.

"I don't remember much but I'm pretty sure it isn't my blood on me right now." Sam says and they all look panicked now. Knowing the demon, she killed someone or several of them. Framing Sam for it just to be a bitch!

So they took him outside and they look around. Sam leads them to a car. Some little VW piece of shit. Trust a demon to pick that kind of car, their lover had better tastes than that. So she must have picked it! They search it and find a bloody knife, and get really bad feeling about this now. Sam leads them to a house, the alarm system is disabled, Sam style, Dean recognizes the work. Sam tended to be thorough and overkill was not an unknown symptom of this. They found the man dead inside and found out he was Hunter. Sam is feeling horrible for this but they know if anyone found out, they'd kill him. So they destroy the recording and the computer. Erase all proof Sam or they were ever there.

Then they run, and Sam leads them to Jo. Who is confused. Not only did Meg admit that John got her father killed on purpose but also told her all about the three of them sleeping together and fucking like bunnies. Meg also attempted to rape her before she managed to drive her away with a salt gun and a iron knife.

This leads them to admit it is true, about them having sex and being a threesome. Jo doesn't freak too much but is hurt. She admits to having a crush on Dean for the longest time. She also agrees to keep it to herself. Well, maybe not from her Mom; Ellen was always able to get her to admit anything. They knew Ellen already knew but they weren't sure she would be thrilled with what Sam, no Meg!, had done to her daughter.

Now they headed home once Sam was sure that was it and they called Ellen, asking her to come by. They needed to talk. Sam wanted to slink off and hide, he had done really bad things as _her_, unforgivable things.

They were right about Ellen being not happy with what happened to Jo. However, she wasn't mad at Sam for it, although he was mad at himself more than enough for both of them.

"I'm so sorry, it wasn't me, honest! I'd never hurt Jo, ever." Sam apologized profusely. "I would never have done that to her."

"I know, Sam. It was Meg. A demon bitch. I get that. I don't blame you. I don't like that you left yourself open for possession that way. You should have protected yourself better. I don't have to like that part. You got sloppy, Sam, all of you did. Damn it, Bobby, you knew better, too!" She said and they nodded. They should have protected themselves from this; sloppy work and stupid thinking had almost lost them everything!

She hugged Sam anyway, letting him know it was okay and made them promise to protect themselves from possession better. Then she headed back to the roadhouse and Bobby tossed them some charms. The boys eyed the charms and had a better idea. "Bobby, still got that tattoo equipment?"

"Yeah, in the safe, why?" Bobby asked and they smiled pulling off their shirts. He eyed their bodies with interest, sexual interest. Then his eyes moved lower and they grinned as they hardened under his look, and smiled, shaking their heads good-naturedly.

"Tattoo the antipossession brand onto our chests, right here." Dean pointed to his left Pectoral muscle. Sam pointed to his right one. "You have a dirty mind, Bobby."

"Yeah, but you like my dirty mind, remember?" Bobby teased and smiled but got the ink and the gun out, grabbing the rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. Then he got the distractions out of the way. Namely their very enticing bodies, so pliant under his hands.

They gave up on changing his mind about the sex thing. It was useless to stop Bobby from anything once he set his mind on something.

That something now being having them suck him at the same time and reclaiming Sam for them, removing all traces of the others that Meg had made him be with. Dean took turns making Sam writhe and beg for more, too. Once they were done with Sam, the others descended on Dean and took him much the same way they'd taken Sam, making him cum so hard repeatedly he forgot to breathe through most of his orgasms. Then the boys leered at Bobby and fucked him so good he screamed their names for them as he came, and as they took him spiraling through the pleasure they gave him. Mouths and lips, and bodies mixing now and then they lay there on the carpet, spent and sore, but very very claimed…again. All three of them.

When they could move without moaning and cursing each other for breaking each other, Bobby inked their tattoos in where they asked. Sam and Dean happily noticing that when they touched chests, their tattoos touched together now. Then Bobby had them ink one on him and they admired their work.

Then they cuddled and slept, so happy to have Sam back again and no longer being ridden by some demon bitch. However they agreed that he did have some fine packaging after all, so they couldn't fault her tastes. They did however want to kill her again for touching him. Meg! That bitch, she had touched Sam; she made him cheat on them. Meg!

They also kept the fact that he'd killed a Hunter while he was possessed. Even possessed, he had killed one of his own and that was not so easily forgiven. They'd come after him and kill him for it. If they _had_ known about it, if they _ever_ knew about. Which they would _never _let happen!

So they swore to never let anyone know this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Sam bury the body, and refuse to burn it, even though the others try to get them to do it.

Sam takes off to help another Hunter, he doesn't want to go but he owes the guy one. And it is a werewolf so the man could die if he doesn't help him.

"I don't want to go, baby." Sam says as Bobby holds him, crying. Losing Dean and him dying in his arms had broken him, only having Bobby was keeping him together. He still felt like a huge part of him was missing and it hurt to feel that empty place…again. "But I have to. I need some time, baby. Don't worry, okay? I just…need to be somewhere…he's not, you understand, right? He's in this house, in that yard, and especially in the Impala, he's everywhere in that car! Please understand? I'll be back, just. Let me go. I need time…to deal better. I'm not dealing with it well; we're both not."

"I don't want you to go." Bobby said but nodded, "Don't stay gone too long, Dean may be gone but I need you, too, Sam." Bobby held him and kissed him softly, love in his face. So much love it hurt them both to see and know it was there. "I'm in love with you, too. You're the one for me, too. Him, too. We'll get him back. Somehow."

"I love you, too." Sam said and kissed him lovingly, hazel eyes gazing deeply into his, "Not leaving you, just…if I stay…I will be…I'll eat my gun or something. I have to get away, or it will kill me. Being without him, Bobby_, fuck_, it is _killing_ me."

"I know, I don't want to lose you that way either." Bobby said and sighed, "Go, take a break. Just don't…die on me, okay? I love you, Sam."

"I won't. I just need some time." Sam said and hugged him, kissing him deeply and sighing, foreheads touching. "I just don't…I don't know how to live without him."

"It's hard being without him." Bobby agreed as Sam walked away now, eyes sad and on Bobby's still. "We'll just have to find a way…with or without him."

Then Sam teared up and left.

Bobby watched him go and his heart broke into three pieces. Two of which strongly resembled his lovers, those wonderful Winchesters.

Then he sat down and drank some whiskey. And felt the pain fill him again.

Dean…gone.

His side of the bed…his warmth at their sides as they slept…gone, empty.

His side of the Impala…behind the wheel, cuddling them to his side…gone, empty.

No one to share meals with.

No one to do research with.

No one to Hunt with, well, Bobby would but…he wasn't Dean.

Sam needed Dean.

Just to function really, without him, Sam was falling apart.

Leaving Bobby to hold him together as best he could.

A poor substitute for the one that Sam needed so badly right not.

Bobby did his best and could tell he was losing his lover.

Without Dean, Sam was emptying. Not empty…like life without Dean…but getting there.

Soon Sam would be empty.

Like their lives without their third half.

So Bobby thought this hunt would help him, give him a better perspective of his grief. At least Bobby hoped so. Or soon Sam would be making himself a gun sandwich and eating it. Bobby could see it coming and swore to find a way to avoid it.

Which gave him an idea. He immediately called Ellen and Jo and told them he needed their help. He might have a way to save Dean, and in turn, save Sam. After hanging up, he got the gun ready and started researching. He had to know how this new plan might affect them. If it was worth the risk.

Losing Sam to suicide was not an option.

He'd rather walk straight into Hell and get Dean himself, if it came to that.

Hence the great plan.

Hopefully, it would keep him from losing both men that he loved so much and couldn't bear to live without either.

Even if it made him demonic, Sam, too. It was a small price to pay to have Dean back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam helped stop the werewolf and kept going. Kept hunting.

Drinking too much.

Contemplating things he shouldn't.

He'd went to the crossroads tonight. The demon laughed in his face.

Said they had what they wanted.

He had a box full of spells and rituals, black magic.

He could sell his soul for the power to bring Dean back to him.

Witches did it.

Why couldn't he?

His phone rang.

It was Bobby.

He hadn't been home for over a month.

Still looking for ways to get Dean back.

Still hurt too much to go back.

"Sam?" Bobby said, from his car outside the bar.

"Yeah, I'm here." Sam said softly.

"I miss you." Bobby said, considering going in. He was following Sam to make sure he was safe, that nothing got him.

Suicide by Hunting.

It was Sam's new thing.

Bobby was trying to keep that from happening.

Hence the stalking.

"Miss you, too." Sam said sadly.

'I miss him more and want to join him.' was unspoken but Bobby heard it. He hoped this would help stop that thought in its tracks.

Bobby had a plan. It could work, too. Ellen and Jo waited at the room for him.

They were going to get Dean back before they lost anymore to Hell.

Like Sam.

Who was so close to breaking it was obvious.

Not to mention the black haired bitch that kept going into his room and was currently buying him drinks. She was up to something. So Bobby came into the bar and took a corner booth in shadows, where he could hear and see Sam without him seeing him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam felt her there…again.

Whispering she could make him stronger, better.

He remembered how she felt against him as she cut her skin and offered him the blood.

Sickened by both he'd turned her down.

But the blood…

It tempted him.

A chance to use his powers to maybe make them stronger.

His pain fled when he used them.

Even without the blood.

Ruby slipped a vial of blood into his whiskey bottle and shook it, sitting it back where it had been when Sam went to the bathroom.

Bobby watched her do this and his eyes narrowed.

She met him by the bathroom on his way out. Bottle in hand.

"How about we go to your room and finish this bottle, Sam? We can fuck and you can have some of my blood, you know you need it. We can use those powers of yours later, there's a demon nest nearby. Come on, you know you need this." Ruby offered, rubbing into him. Sam didn't even get hard or seem interested, Bobby noticed smugly but saw the cold empty look in his eyes. He felt less smug now; Sam was almost all empty now, much longer and he would be gone like Dean.

"No, Ruby, You know I'm not interested in…in you. Don't want your blood, don't need it. I'm strong enough without it. As far as the power thing, I'm tired. I just want to drink and go pass out…alone. Go away, Ruby." Sam said, as he took the bottle back from her and went to walk away.

She grabbed his belt and tried to get close to him, trying to get close enough to kiss him. Bobby growled and jumped into action. He grabbed the bitch from the back of the neck and she froze at his grip. "Let go of my man, bitch." Sam turned to see Bobby and looked a cross between confused and happy to see him. She looked at him in surprise.

"So, it's like that." She said and Bobby smiled, "Yeah, it's like that." Bobby agreed and looked close as her eyes went black. "Demon bitch!"

Bobby looked at the bottle in Sam's hand.

"She poured blood into that while you were in the bathroom. Bet she's been secretly dosing you with her blood for days now. Ever since she started visiting your motel room probably." Bobby said and now both the demon and Sam looked at him in shock. "Yeah, I was stalking. I was worried but I was just keeping you safe, Suicide by Hunting, Sam. It has a name. Much like suicide by cop but this way, you hunt and hunt until something comes along and you provoke it until it kills you."

Sam looked ashamed but she smiled.

"Probably why this bitch was able to get so close to you." Bobby said, discreetly walking her to the door, with Sam helping now. Sam looked pissed but Bobby knew it was more than that, so much more.

"Have you been doing that? Dosing me?" Sam spat and she nodded.

No wonder Sam was so out of control. The demon blood was fucking with him.

Bobby examined the knife she had and smiled. A demon killing knife. Words of power on the blade, angel marks. He approached her.

"I need you to tell me how to get into Hell. Where to find Dean. Exactly how to get to him. You lie, I burn you with your knife. Otherwise, we'll have to get creative." Bobby promised coldly.

They were now in the basement of a house. Far from other houses now. No one to hear the bitch scream.

"Never." Ruby smiled coldly. "You wouldn't survive a day in Hell!"

"I already do." Sam said softly crying a little. Without Dean, he already was there.

He took the knife from Bobby and cut first.

Then he got creative. After removing several parts of her body parts, the woman was more than willing to tell them what they needed to know. She even drew a map for them, complete with exactly who had Dean and instructions to where to find him. Then they killed her, and burned her host's body afterward, taking the house with it.

Then they headed to the motel and the girls. They had a plan to work.

A plan to save Dean.

And maybe damn themselves in the process.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hell was hot, Bobby and Sam agreed. With the Colt and the demon knife, they used the map and instructions to find Dean. Jo and Ellen held the door shut, cracked for them to get out.

"Turn left here." Sam said and showed Bobby the place on the map, tapping it with the knife, "The room should be right there." Bobby nodded and they turned left and found Dean pinned to a table with chains and bleeding.

"Dean, Dean, can you hear me? Wake up, baby, please?" Sam cried over him as Bobby held the parameter with the Colt.

Dean wasn't waking up. His soul was alive though, Sam could tell.

"I can help you." A glowing man said, and Sam had to shield his eyes.

"How? Who are you?" Sam demanded, and the glow died down.

"I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord. God sent me to help you save him." The being explained. "I need to heal his soul before he can return. I also have to heal his body, I assume you buried it, not burned it?"

"Yes, I did. We couldn't stop thinking we would be able to save him…somehow. We had to find a way…" Sam said crying as Castiel touched Dean's body and light poured from him into Dean.

Two shots rang out and Sam turned to see Alastair burning up from the inside and the Colt's barrel smoking. Bobby looked shaken but relieved. They heard others coming and worried. Castiel picked up the soul and carried it, looking at them now. "Let's get out of here. You guys cover me, I'll carry Dean." He pulled out a silver sword and smiled gently, "I can help."

"Let's hope so." Bobby said and they now worked their way through Hell to where the door was waiting. It felt like hours and Sam and Bobby felt their blood boiling and them changing, they could feel things shifting in them already, feeling them shifting in their heads and bodies. Pain wracked their bodies but they fought anyway to get Dean out.

Soon they were at the doors and the Demons were on their heels, Ellen and Jo pushed at the doors. Hurrying to get them shut before the demons got out. Now Castiel laid Dean down and joined them, Sam and Bobby, too. They got the door shut and locked just in time to keep the demons in.

Then the others looked at Bobby and Sam and paled.

Their eyes were somewhat normal but for one thing. Their pupils were gone and their Iris's were solid golden brown and sold hazel, like the sea water. Their eyes burned like coals and they had fangs. They were taller and more muscular, and they had black wings, so dark they seemed to swallow the light that hit them, not reflecting it like they should. However they still looked like themselves, for the most part.

"What?" Sam asked as he leaned over Dean's soul and found Dean looking back at him with happiness and relief. His body was like theirs, wings and all, but his eyes were bright green, with no pupil either.

"You're demons now, all of you." Castiel said in a surprised tone. They had spent two hours in Hell and had shed demon blood, this had turned them into demons; but did not break a seal. The apocalypse would not begin now. Later probably but not now. Now was not the time for it. He touched their chests and looked confused. "You still have your human souls, not demonic there. I've never seen this before."

"So are we demons or not?" Bobby asked and Castiel looked at him calmly, so infuriatingly calm.

"Yes, you are. But you are good, too. Human, too. Your human side and the new demonic side seem to have merged." Castiel shrugged.

Sam went back to Dean and leaned into check him over again.

"I dreamed you'd come for me." Dean said softly and Sam smiled, Bobby by his side now. "You, too."

His green eyes shined with love now. Happiness. Torment inside there but pushed aside by the fact they were with him and they had got him out.

"It wasn't just us; Castiel helped a lot, too. He healed you." Bobby said and Dean sat up to look at the angel.

"Thank you, for everything. I know they couldn't have made it without you." Dean said, hoarsely. His throat was still hoarse from screaming before, and he hurt in places still. Castiel held out a hand to him.

"Come with me, I will return you to your body. Your soul will not be able to keep manifesting this way for much longer, Dean." Castiel explained. Bobby and Sam stared , worried. "I'm just returning him to his body and healing it. He'll be waiting for you at the house."

"Dean?" Bobby asked, "You okay with that? Waiting there for us. We're two days away from the house." He hated Dean having to wait that long, alone and hurt.

"You can go." Ellen said, "We'll bring the cars along soon. You take care of him. He's bound to be hurting after this, and nightmares of Hell will hit him soon." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, Dean looked at her softly, smiling. "I'm glad you're alive, Dean. We were worried. We missed you, son."

Dean hugged her and Jo hard, crying a little. "I love you, too, guys. Thanks for saving me this way, I owe you my life."

"No, you don't. You owe me all your lives, all three of you. Without you, they were falling apart and Sam was resorting to Suicide by Hunting. If we hadn't of got you out, they would have been gone soon, too." Ellen explained, "You are like family to me, and, as such, this is a part of what family does. They take cares of each other. Although getting used to the new demonic thing will take time. It's an interesting look on you guys."

She waved them off now. "Get going, We'll see you in a couple days."

They touched Castiel and they all vanished from sight.

And appeared in their bedroom where Castiel laid Dean down on the bed.

He vanished again and reappeared with Dean's dead body, complete with stitched up chest and shoulder, and along part of his jaw where the Hellhound had slashed at him. Castiel touched his body and poured energy into it again, the body perfect eventually except for scars where the Hellhounds had got him, barely there now where once they had been deep gashes. Then Dean began to glow and become shapeless and soon settled over his body once more, absorbing into it again. Both his lovers stood and waited. Castiel stood by his side and watched as well.

Dean sat up screaming soon and they rushed to his side. He looked at both of them, at their wings and such, then touched their faces, struggling to speak but ending up grabbing them, pulling them close and crying. Crying in relief and horror of everything that had been done to him. They held him this way until he cried himself to sleep and settled as best they could to sleep with him.

Castiel was preparing to leave when he heard a quiet sound and Sam approached him.

"Thank you, Castiel. For everything. If you need us, look us up, okay? We owe you our lives." Sam said and hugged the angel and kissed his cheek, crying a little. "We'd have been lost without you."

Castiel had no idea how to respond to this except to shift awkwardly until Sam let him go and say, "It was my orders. I am happy you all are okay."

"Whether it was orders or not, you did a great thing today. Thank you." Sam let the poor embarrassed angel go. Castiel gave him a tentative smile.

"You're welcome." Castiel said and vanished from sight. Blushing as he left.

Bobby and Dean just smiled at him and shook their heads, chuckling.

"Think you embarrassed the poor angel, Sammy." Dean teased, feeling better now. No longer hurting or feeling pain or the shifting of his body or mind. He had nightmares all night but having them here had made the Hell in his mind less real now. It felt like he was still there when he slept, but when he was awake, he was fine. Well, as fine as his new demonic self could be.

"Didn't mean to. Meant to thank him is all. Just so happy to have you back!" Sam said, going back to him and kissing him desperately. "So lost without you." He sighed and looked at Bobby. "Sorry about going crazy for a bit. Still loved you."

"I know that, you idjit. I knew that, it's why I gave you so much space. You needed it." Bobby said. "I could have lived without the demon bitch and the Suicide by Hunting thing." He gave Sam a stern look, "You may have needed Dean to live but I need you to live myself or didn't you consider that?" He kissed Sam softly, "Life don't mean much of anything to me without you two either."

"I'm sorry, I just felt so empty…after." Sam said softly and Bobby nodded. Neither could say it, couldn't say the words. But they both thought it. 'After Dean died.' Neither of them could bear them yet. Those words still had the power to break their hearts again.

"After I died." Dean said sadly, finishing their sentence. They nodded. "I thought of you every second I was there. He'd be you guys sometimes…when he…"

"What did he do?" Bobby was concerned, he wanted to hear Dean out.

"He tortured me, chains pulled me apart and put me back together. He would remove all my organs and then make me lie there, put them back, and start over. When he was horny, he would…he would take me. Said I liked that kind of thing. He'd be you guys sometimes when he did that. I'd close my eyes and not see you, not give him the satisfaction of taking my love for you guys away from me. It was my only reprieve from it all. I refused to let him use you against me." Dean admitted sadly and kissed them. He tried to pull their clothes off. "Make love to me, please? Or did what he did to me make you not want me anymore, he said it would. Said you wouldn't love me anymore, wouldn't be able to touch me again."

"Now that is total crap, I always want you, and him, too. No demon making you do that would ever change that." Sam said, undressing them all, and Bobby did the same. "I've never made love to a demon before." His hands and lips roamed Dean's body, making him moan from that touch.

"Me either. This should be fun." Dean said smiling into the kisses Sam laid on his jaw and neck.

Ten and a half years in Hell without this, without this touch and their kisses, their bodies against his. Without the love they shared. All of this he had missed and needed.

Desperate to reconnect with his lovers and they with him, he grabbed and sucked Sam hard, and sheathed himself onto Sam. So many sensations hit him as flesh touched flesh and they made love at a frantic pace, unable to keep the desperate need for each other from bleeding into it. It became life affirming and hard and deep, rough and needy sex. They were soon reversed, Dean on the bottom and Sam thrusting into him with moans and crying at the same time. Dean cried too as he writhed beneath him, so complete now. So good to feel him inside him again. Sam. Dean had felt the emptiness, too. His suicide had been the dream that someday Hell would kill him. Neither he nor Sam could really function without each other it seemed. Neither felt empty anymore but completely joined again. Hell had taken that from them! Broken them apart. It hurt to be broken apart, and left them empty halves of one whole soul.

Alistair had never known why he couldn't destroy Dean's soul and it had been this simple. He couldn't destroy Dean's soul because a part of it was missing. Sam. Sam was the other half of that soul. Otherwise they were half souls and you need both halves to break the whole soul. Without Sam's half, Alistair could never have destroyed Dean at all. He could have broken him and had, over and over again. It had been his favorite thing to do. Day in and day out he broke him and used him but hadn't destroyed him as he had hoped to.

As they came screaming together and their bodies kept moving together as they fucked through their orgasms, they cried as they felt their souls reconnecting again and the emptiness filling up with each other again.

Dean reached for Bobby who kissed him as well. They made love as well, and it got intense as well as their need to reconnect filled them again. For hours they touched and kissed, reconnected and let their love heal their broken hearts and spirits. In the end, they cried in each other's arms. The last of their pain coming out with every tear and cry of sorrow.

They knew they weren't human anymore. They missed that part, and mourned its loss.

Bobby and Sam knew there would be a price for saving Dean. That price had been their humanity, for the most part. Inside still so human, their souls still human. Nothing else. The rest all demon now. Such a high price for love, sacrificing all they had for him. They didn't regret this. They couldn't bring themselves to as they held Dean between them, alive again and held tightly in their arms now. Where he belonged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed and eventually so did the worst of Dean's nightmares and flashbacks. He still woke up jerky and shocky sometimes, even cowering in corners until he realized they were themselves and not Alistair raping him as them. He would scream in his sleep sometimes. He had visions of fire and torture at times, live ones and they felt so real! His lovers patiently loved him and soothed him during these times, and he hugged them closer every time, never once pushing them away or telling them to go away.

Months passed before these things lessened and he was himself again, no more Hell claiming him as he slept, not touching him when he woke up or while he was awake. Hell was fading now and he felt less haunted now. Except by one thing, one horrible memory.

"Dad's dead." He said one day as he watched the sun rise over the yard, sadness etching a path through his face. He looked down and up again. "Alistair, he used him against me for a while. Then he gave me this blade, it glowed black. Like it held evil and darkness in it. Actual darkness. Gave us a choice. Him or me." Dean shook his head crying at the memory. "Dad was begging me to kill him, so I wouldn't have to die that way. I agreed to but intended to use it on Alistair instead. Then when I tried to kill Alistair instead, he beat me down and killed Dad with it, right in front of me, laughing. "

"Said I was weak. Said it should have been me. Then he said I was a little bitch and he'd treat me like one from now on. That's when the rape started. Then he used your forms to do it. I never once thought it was really you doing it. Not once, knew you would never do that." Dean said and cried harder. Sam held him and cried with him. Dad. Dean. Their pain.

Fucking Demons!

Different than them. They were good ones.

Others like Alistair. They all had to die.

They were Demon Hunters, or so they were called.

So they would live up to their names.

They'd hunt them down.

Send them back to Hell.

Burn their asses to nothing if possible.

In the meantime, they faced their losses again and let them heal…again

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The witch stood in the room as they slept. She instantly transformed into a beautiful woman. She was really Aphrodite, goddess of love and desire. She hadn't wanted to curse them, she had been mixing a love potion for a woman who needed it then the Winchesters had shown up. She had done the curse to leave her alone. But as she watched them cuddle this way, she was glad she had done it. They needed to get laid and, hey, they loved each other now and weren't lonely anymore. They are so cute together.

Aphrodite thought this had worked out perfectly for all involved, including her.

With a gentle smile, she leaned over and kissed their foreheads, smoothing their bad dreams away, putting her mark of protection on them as they slept and popped away, smiling. Such nice men, such hard lives these Hunters lived in this world.

Demonic now, no longer human.

But still good.

She brushed a hand over Dean's forehead, wiping his Hell memories away with a touch. Dean's brow smoothed out now and he smiled in relief. Such a handsome smile. She thought. So she gave them blessings.

Luck in love.

Protection over their souls.

And never to lose each other again, when one died, the others would, too. Their fates tied together now.

She popped back to Olympus and felt happy for them.

And wished them one last blessing.

May they find what they Hunted.

And Kill it swiftly.

And by killing it, they would save those they sought to protect.

Evil would not touch them.

No Vampire bite would turn them.

No salt or trap would affect them.

No iron would harm them.

And they would be seen as human, never as demonic except when they needed it to be known.

And may they live forever, for all eternity.

Immortality cloaked them and filled them now.

Heroes. Like the ones of Old.

They had earned this.

She popped out and the men slept.

Never knowing what she had done for them.

Just the way she liked it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Demons. The bad ones. The Winchesters always found them. Always killed them. Won the wars against them. As if blessed or something.

The Winchesters and the Singer demon. Three powerful demons, so much more powerful than them, the Demon Lords raged at how unfair it was.

So good and demonic at the same time. How the demons hated that. So hard to hurt or cause damage to. None had managed to almost kill them, not even close.

Like they even could kill them, Aphrodite thought as she peeked at them from Olympus now. They were immortal now. Demons could never kill them, no one could. She just sat there and watched them as was her habit.

They were happy now and stronger than the others.

They were Hunters and Demons.

Just the good type of both.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A demon was coming here, a witch had summoned it.

They could feel its approach. It was a ways off still.

Dean reached out to Sam as they worked the laptop, kissing his shoulder and neck now.

Moving a hand to Sam's and putting it onto his dick.

"We have a couple days before we have to hunt this thing." Dean said seductively. Bobby came over and took the other side and Dean pulled him close to kiss him, too.

Dean looked at both men and smiled sexily, "I love you, babies."

Dean said one last time as they pulled him to the floor, hands and lips on him again, "Touch me!"

And since they loved him so damn much.

They did as he begged.

And smiled with desire.

Touching him.

As he touched them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Saving The World Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

**Warning: Wincest, Bobby Sex, Bobby/Dean/Sam. lots of PWP at times, sorry . Lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone. Bobby has sex with the boys in this, please don't read if this offends you, please!**

Plot: The lovers have to deal with more crap now, starting with helping Cas with his deal with Crowley, and the Apocalypse. Not to mention keeping some of the important players safe.

Enter Gabriel and Anna.

Let's hope this works, or the World may actually end this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel sat in their study, nervously straightening the edge of his trench coat.

The demons watched him do this. They were worried now. Something had the angel wigged out.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean asked, going to sit by their friend.

Castiel had been visiting them for days now, even before the apocalypse began.

The first time he came to visit, he was begging them to help protect some people, be their bodyguards. Anna and others. He did tell them someone broke the First Seal by spilling blood in Hell. Dean cried. This is why Dad died. If he had killed their father in Hell, with that blade of darkness, he'd had have broken the seal himself. He'd saved the seal but lost his Dad. The demon had just been abusing him for the joy of it after that. Probably to punish him for not breaking the seal like he'd try to make him do.

It wasn't his fault Dad died. A torment of Alistair's. One he had never stopped believing he had earned. He had never had a choice, the son of a bitches!

"Please, I need you to help them. The other angels couldn't know you are doing this, they won't like it. I just, I can't let them do what the angels want them to." Castiel pleaded.

"We'll do it." Sam agreed and they do it.

Then they had to confront the angels and barely survived the battle. Cas had popped them out of it after they had saved the men and got the angel her grace back. They had injuries but they had healed quickly after the confrontation. Andy was safe for now.

Michael wanted him to say yes to him, be his vessel. Lucifer wanted his brother, Anson. Anson was fucked up; thanks to Azazel and what he did to him. Whispering evil in his head and Anson listened. Gave into it. They had lost Anson and they regretted that. But Andy was stronger, said no. Anson killed Lilith and opened the cage, freed Lucifer.

Anson said yes to Lucifer. Andy turned Michael down repeatedly.

The boys kept protecting the boy. Got hurt for their troubles but fought for him anyway. Castiel had to put the sigil onto their ribs, all of them, to keep the angels from finding them. Now Anson had taken Andy and hid him. Well, Lucifer had. The demons watched their friend struggle with this. Castiel said they needed to find the horsemen. Get the rings. He had a plan.

The first part of it was getting Andy back.

Then get the rings.

Then get Lucifer back in his cage.

Bobby had an idea how to do the first part.

They would help Castiel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Andy was in a room, a white one, the walls were bright.

"You will say yes and bring paradise to the world." Zachariah said. Right before he exploded into light from the inside. Dean held his blade into his neck, making sure the sick fuck is dead. His wings stand out and his eyed glow brighter with power. Castiel comes in with the others and they smile in relief.

"Andy, you okay?" Sam asked as Andy hugs him tight, crying. He had lost his brother.

Bobby saw he felt alone now. Just the way Michael wanted him to. Made it easier to say yes to him. "Live with us, Andy. You know what we are and that we're lovers, and demons, and Hunters. You know our secrets and accept them. You'll be safe there."

"I'd like that!" Andy agreed and they got him out of there.

Michael couldn't find him. Even when he could, he couldn't come onto the property. Castiel had helped ward it against angels, all but him.

Andy was safe.

Step one achieved.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen and Jo helped get War's ring.

The demons held his hand down and cut his ring finger off, freeing the town from his War power over it.

They had Anna guard the human, and they held onto the ring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Famine was a harder sell.

Bastard tried to suck their souls out! But with three against one, they killed the horseman and take the ring.

Two more to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Pestilence was nearly impossible to stop.

Thank goodness he hadn't realized they weren't human. It had hurt them but it didn't stop them from killing the fucker.

Taking his ring.

Now to find Death.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Death sat in a pizza parlor in Detroit.

The demons were afraid but respectful.

He eyed them coldly but with fondness, sort of.

"We need your ring. We have to open the cage and get Lucifer into it." Dean asked, eating the pizza pie Death had urged him to try. The others had some, too.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Death asked, he already knew, he liked their plan, it would work. He had checked the future and saw it working. He was testing them.

They explained it and he nodded, removing the ring and gave it to them.

"Now here is how you work the rings." He began and explained how to form the key. And they wrote down the spell and the instructions. He ranted about the 'petulant child' and his 'little spell' that he used to make Death obey him. Then he was doing this so the spell can be undone that was on him.

He warned them that Michael had found a temporary host and is going to fight Anson.

They called the angels and they met at Bobby's, popping back to the housed in a moment. Yes, they could do that now. A new power that had manifested lately. It saved damage to their cars. Dean _hated_ anyone hurting the Impala. Bobby and Sam were sure they were a foursome couple rather than a threesome, Impala made four. If it had been human, Dean would have added her to their relationship already. Every time he stroked her dash or hugged her hood, said he missed her and loved his baby, they both felt a hint of jealousy. Man _needed _to get over his longtime affair with that _thing_!

Now they came up with a plan and the angels were a part of it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Michael and Lucifer squared off at the cemetery.

The demons opened the cage. The angels and the demons used all their power to fight both angels and forced them into it. They succeeding as they almost passed out from their injuries and the pain; the angels hurt, too.

They headed back home and recuperated from their injuries.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

All seemed to be going well.

Until Cas showed up this time and nervously began to fidget.

"Cas, tell us. What's wrong?" Dean said taking their friend's hand.

Anna and Gabriel were there, too. Eying the angel sadly.

"I did what you said not to, Brother." Cas said to Gabriel, who paled.

"You made the deal with…" Gabriel said in shock.

"Crowley, yes." Cas admits. "It's the only way to stop Raphael!" Then shrugged, "At least I thought it was."

"The bad demon, the Limey lying shit who thinks he's the King of Hell. That Crowley?" Dean asked, upset.

Crowley had been sending demons to kill them on a regular basis since he got the promotion. It was getting annoying.

"Yes, he wants to open Purgatory." Cas said, "I agreed to share the souls there, to give him power. I had no intention of doing any such thing though. He's after Ellie, Bobby."

Bobby pales and looks nervously at his lovers.

"Who's Ellie?" They ask suspiciously and Bobby had the grace to stumble over his words.

"She is an old fling of mine, before you came along and we got involved. I haven't spoken to her in years." He saw their suspicion become jealousy in a flash, "There's nothing there, honest!"

"Prove it." Sam growls.

"How?" Bobby asked, he'd do anything.

"Bring her here, tell her about us; let us meet her." Sam said and Bobby stumbled again but recovered quicker, going over to his lovers and kissed them reassuring them they are the ones he loved now.

Gabriel and the others took off, vanished on the spot, to go get Ellie while Ellen and Jo fled for their sanity to the nearest grocery store to shop for a couple of hours, gave them time alone and to avoid having to hear them having sex again. At least _this _time, they thought in amusement.

Who knew Bobby had _that_ much Stamina?

Who knew the boys could make him scream _that_ loud and make _those_ kinds of sounds? And _so _frequently, too?

They hadn't and now they wished they had never found out either. They just prayed the men were done when they got back. They loved those men but damn they had sex a lot!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The kisses got more intense fast. Desire clouded their senses and they moaned softly as they fell to the floor, not even patient enough to get to the bedroom. Sam first lay Bobby beneath him and kissed down his body. "You're ours, baby." A jealous note slipped in and Bobby smiled.

"I don't know, I might be tempted to go back. You're going to have to convince me I _really_ belong with you. I see her and maybe now I'm not so sure anymore, really." Bobby teased. He winked at them though, to let them know he was teasing.

"I'll just have to do that then." Sam said softly, "I love you, Bobby. I trust you, don't worry." Bobby replied he loved him, too. Then Sam let his lover suck him hard and made love to Bobby, working Bobby's dick while he took the man, making him make sexy moans and loud cried of pleasure, joining him as they spiraled together into their black hole of pure ecstasy and they willingly fell into it, cumming again and again into and onto each other.

Then Dean put a hand to Bobby's chest, holding him where he was and thrust in as well. "I'm going to need convincing, too, baby." Dean teased but added, "I love and trust you, too. Just want to make love to you really." Bobby grinned and motioned for him to move up. Bobby let Dean fuck his mouth with his dick and Dean actually ended up cumming from how good that felt, arching as Bobby slipped fingers into his ass making him go over the edge and arch, with his head back and hand gripping Bobby's hair painfully hard, forcing himself deeper into that hot mouth and Bobby drank him down smiling and shutting his eyed with pleasure at how good he tasted going down his throat. Then he sucked the man hard and Dean made love to him, kissing him with his taste still in his mouth. This turned him on all the more and they took each other desperately, cumming hard together, clawing at each other and screaming.

Then Bobby leered and took them both in turns, until they lay spent and happy on the rug…again. When they could move, they dressed and sat cuddling on the window seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel peeked a head into the study and sighed in relief. "Coast is clear." He said with a chuckle and the demons just looked at him looking amused…and smug. The angel made it sound like he was checking for assassins or something. Annoying trickster angel that he was.

The demons watched as a woman came in, medium height, blonde, pretty with blue eyes. Not what they pictured. Jealousy hit them but Bobby hugged them closer and kissed their lips, softly as if reassuring them not to be jealous. The loving look in his eyes helped calm that jealousy faster than the kiss did, but between both of these things, they melted into his arms and immediately felt better.

"Ellie!" Bobby said smiling, not bothering to move from where they sat cuddling, "This is Sam and Dean Winchester, my…what are we again?" He was teasing, the boys smiled and played along.

"Life Partners, husbands really." Sam said with a grin then a secretive whisper, "Secret lovers!"

"Not that much of a secret, Sammy." Dean teased as well, "We don't hide it well enough for that."

It was true, even apart and not seeing them this way, one could tell there was something there between them, more than lust, and much more than companionship. Love, the forever kind. Ellie had to admit that they were good this way. She felt her bitterness of her past relationship with the older hunter vanish now. Plus, he looked much happier now. Not as embittered or jaded. Like he had been with her, like the reason they had broken up so badly to begin with.

"Nice to meet you." She said going over to shake their hands. They let him go long enough for her and him to hug then went back to cuddling again, not ready to let go of each other yet. "This angel tells me someone wants to use me to open Purgatory."

"Yeah, we're trying to stop that part. Which is why we had them bring you here. It's the safest place right now. You'll be our second person we put into Protective Custody." Dean said, motioning to the nervous young man, flipping through a book at the desk. "This is Andy, he was Michael's vessel but now he's our houseguest, permanently." They gave him a teasing look and the young man blushed in shyness now. Ellie thought he seemed so fragile and gentle, much too weak to be a part of this world they lived in, the Hunter one. "Don't let the weak looking façade fool you, he is the most powerful telepath on the planet. He could be dangerous if he wasn't such a nice person."

"Really?" She didn't see it but when he looked up and whispered in her head, she believed it.

"It's true. All of it." His voice said and she jumped. Andy cringed at her reaction and shrugged. He went back to flipping through his book again.

"Wow, what else can you do?" She asked, curious.

A sense of sadness filled his face, Andy's face, and his eyes looked down in shame. "Anything, anything I want. I can make someone do whatever I want them to. I can kill them if I wanted to." He said unhappily, she could tell he was upset by the knowledge of what his gift could do. "It's not my fault. I never wanted this 'gift'. Azazel did it, his blood. Made me part demon, gave me these powers. Tried to get me to use them. Turned my brother into a monster, too. These boys saved me from that. I don't use those powers any more than I have to. Don't worry. I just want to have a life, have friends here with them. Never want to leave here." Andy gave her a happier smile, "I like it here, it's my home now."

"I'm sorry. I know how it is to have something evil inside you and have to fight it all the time." Ellie said, giving him a nice smile and extending a hand to the shy youth. "I'd like to be your friend, if that's okay?"

Andy smiled and nodded, taking her hand gingerly, not used to touching others. It made him feel funny touching others, his 'gift' made it impossible to not pick up stuff from those he touched. He picked up an image of a god, a pagan one, of air or possibly water. "You were a god."

"Aw, psychic touch. Interesting gift." She saw his face fall and rushed to add, "It's okay, I'm not mad. The touch gift always picks stuff up, it can't be helped. Although I kept that secret in a vault, you must be the most powerful to dig that out so fast."

"I am." Andy said, attempting to smile again. He patted a chair beside him. "Will you sit with me?"

The demons and angels both looked at him like he had grown a sixth head. This was the first time Andy had ever made any move to get close to anyone, even them. He liked her, that was good. Maybe she could help the young man open up more now. He was so closed off, keeping a distance between others and himself, his power a threat to them or so he thought.

Ellie smiled and took the seat, taking his hand and squeezing it gently, then leaning closer. "I got you, kid. You'll be okay now." Andy blushed and smiled, a more relaxed smile. So happy with her there. The others thought she should be close to him from now on, it would help him be more normal again. Ever since Azazel, then Michael, and losing Anson, he had been so broken. So many pieces broken apart and he wouldn't let anyone close enough to help him put himself back together. So hurt and lost, Andy walked through the house and didn't smile for days, had been this way since…since he'd lost everything. Or that was how he saw it.

"We suppose you noticed we're different than human, eh?" Bobby added, figuring she had better know the truth, "We're demons now, good demons but demons. We got this way saving Dean from Hell. I just thought you deserved to know the truth." He looked at the boys and they nodded, letting him know this was a good idea; she had a right to know.

"I sensed that when I hugged you before, don't feel like the other demons though, you feel good, not evil and dark like they do." Ellie agreed and then went back to hanging by Andy, paying him attention which seemed to be making him act more normal now.

"So, what's the plan?" Gabriel asked and they all shrugged, they all knew the next step. The demons went after the Crowley. He and the others agreed it was their job, their Father had said it was, too.

They used their powers to search for his energy and found him eventually. They popped to where he was and Crowley was shocked to say the least.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a pleasant surprise." Crowley said cheerfully, eying the demons and feeling the difference in them, not like other demons. They felt human, too. How was that possible?

"Just lucky that way, we guess." Dean said coldly, cloth around the hilt of the Archangel blade, and he pressed the tip to Crowley's chest. Crowley froze in fear now. "You don't get to open Purgatory, Crowley. No fucking way, but first, we need a favor."

"Anything." Crowley begged.

"Release Castiel from his Deal with you. Now!" Dean ordered, pressing the blade in a little, his hand already heating up. It felt like he was holding a hot iron in his hand but he didn't dare stop using it yet. Castiel needed out of his deal and only Crowley could deal with that part…alive.

"Fine, I'll find another way anyhow." Crowley acted like he didn't care, internally he seethed that Castiel had forced him to let him out of their deal, like he had told Castiel there was no way to do. There was a way, Crowley just hadn't wanted to do it.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Back at Bobby's, writing appeared on Cas's arms and chest, then vanished from him now.

"It's done, he's a free angel again." Crowley but gasped at the blade went higher now, under his chin, drawing blood. Dean's hand was smoking now, the blade burning him. He held it with both hands now, gritting his teeth in pain.

"We can't let you find a way to open Purgatory, Crowley, we can't let you do that." Dean spat and shoved the blade home, Crowley burning up as the blade impaled him. Dean screaming in agony as he held the blade in until the demon was well and truly dead, then passing out, dropping the blade in the process. Bobby grabbed the blade wrapping it in a cloth and Sam got Dean, then they popped back to the house.

The first thing they noticed was Dean being carried and unconscious and the second was his hands were a burned mess. They rushed to lay him down in the window seat and got the first aid kit. The angels took his hands and touched his body, but saw it wasn't working. It was the blade, it had nearly killed the demon Dean to use it. If he had been human, he'd be dead already. As it was he would be out of it for a bit and his hands would heal slowly. Not human slow but close enough. Month or two, they would be fine. The angels looked into his body and mind to see how he was doing otherwise.

"He's just resting, he should wake up in a few days. Give it time, if he hadn't been blessed somehow, he'd be dead by now. No demon can wield an angel blade and live but Dean did, and we have no idea how he had survived it intact." Castiel explained, soothing him into a dreamless sleep now, away from the pain of his injuries as it invaded his sleeping mind. Well, not intact, his hands were burnt to hell for his troubles. Sam and Bobby took him in their arms and popped him to their room, making him comfortable. They kissed his face and begged him to wake up soon. They said they were proud of him and they loved him. They promised to return soon and went back to speak with the others, but really wanting to stay with their lover more than anything.

They said their goodbyes to Ellie and waved goodbye as Gabriel popped her out, taking Andy with her now. Andy asked to spend some time with her for a few days, she made him feel better. Ellie hugged the boy and asked that they let him visit, too. They smiled and agreed to it. Andy seemed almost normal now, with her. This would be good for him. They also let him know he could stay as long as he liked with her and this would always be his home. Sam only asked that he keep in touch with them every few days.

Andy promised to keep in touch and they let him go, smiling and waving him off, glad he was feeling better now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They branded her and Andy's ribs with the sigils, to hide them from Angels and Demons, especially Raphael. They also looked deep into her mind and wiped all knowledge of how to open Purgatory from it and where it was. They replaced them with the knowledge she was only human, not a creature from Purgatory at all. They also let Andy know they made these changes and warned him not tell her the truth of what she really was again, it would undo their work.

Andy promised and the angels left. Ellie awoke from her trance seconds later and he pretended nothing was amiss, that she had drifted off from not enough sleep the night before. He would not say anything to draw Raphael to her and he wanted to keep her safe. He put up wards and laid salt like he had been taught at her house and office for extra protection. She watched him to this and shook her head in exasperation, Hunters, so damn paranoid. Bobby had trained the boy well, he was now officially as paranoid as Bobby. Deep down, she admitted this made her feel safer though. So she hugged him and thanked him for trying to protect her that way.

She was rewarded with a proud smile on his face and was now glad she hadn't bitched about him putting up Hunter Wards around her. Andy needed to be encouraged not bitched at right now.

She got to work on her paperwork and Andy made them some lunch. And life returned to normal for them now, or as normal as they could make it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Sam took turns tending to Dean's hands, keeping them clean and keeping the ointment on them, letting the air to help heal faster when possible. Dean was tossing in his sleep more now, not just lying there like before. They just lay with him and spent time beside him, or beside the bed, hoping this would be the day he woke up.

It wasn't that day. Their prayers went unanswered.

Until the fifth day, and they woke up to a pair of green eyes looking down into theirs and petal like lips kissing them softly, a smile on his lips. They immediately hugged the demon hard to them and kissed him senseless letting him know they had been worried and that they missed him. Then they settled for cuddling into him and kissing him softly for the rest of the afternoon, happy to finally have him back with them.

Then they made love to him and reminded him how much they loved him still, with their lips, touches, and their bodies against and in his. Dean came from this over and over, losing all his thoughts for a while. Riding him and sucking him. Pushing into his mouth so he could suck them when he begged them to let him do that for them. Drinking them down with a satisfied grin every time.

He had missed this.

He had missed them.

His hands were still badly burned so they had to do everything for him. But they didn't mind.

They loved him, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed, and the others helped him. They helped him bath, eat, read, and even use the bathroom and dress and undress.

One morning he found his hands healed up but scarred, they had been healing more lately, like Gabriel and them had said they would. Now he woke them with touches and kisses, marveling at being able to touch again, no longer burned and damaged. He made them spiral in pleasure and love now, making them beg him for more and more.

Beginning with "Dean, please, _Please?_" Bobby begged. Sam followed suit needing more contact from their lover now.

"Touch Me!" They shouted as he stroked them now as he fucked them desperately, needing Dean to make his claim on them again, all feeling the loss of something from him before now. Dean's touch carried them to such pleasure, just by touching them. It was all it took to reduce them to his willing whores, like now.

For hours they fucked and sucked then did it again, this time to Dean; now able to touch them more now, making their pleasure go higher between them all. The walls of the house echoed their pleasure and their cries of love for each other. Sound of bodies slapping bodies and loud screamed orgasms filled its silent walls.

Gentle sighs filled the air.

Followed by sexy chuckles and throaty laughs, and guttural moans.

And a cry of need.

"_Touch Me!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
